This application claims the priority of German Application No. 100 39 021.8, filed Aug. 10, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a drive-away blocking device for motorcycles having a side support (xe2x80x9ckick standxe2x80x9d), including a sensor, which is mounted on the vehicle and has a linearly guided distance sensing device, and a control component, which is rigidly connected with the swivellable side support. At a site eccentric with respect to the axis of rotation of the side support, the control component is connected with the distance sensing device of the sensor. In the activated swivelling position of the side support, the sensor emits a signal to the electric or electronic engine management which prevents a driving-away of the motorcycle.
Drive-away blocking devices of this type are known, in which the sensor is constructed as a linear switch which is placed in the electric circuit for engine management. When the side support is swivelled upward into the inoperative position by the driver of the motorcycle, the distance sensing devicexe2x80x94in this case an actuating pinxe2x80x94is linearly shifted against the prestressing force of an assigned pressure spring relative to the housing of the switch in order to actuate the switch and close the electric circuit. When the side support is swivelled downward into the operative position, the actuating pin can be shifted under the prestressing force of the spring so that the switch is actuated and the electric circuit is opened. The electric circuit can be constructed such that either the engine cannot be started at all, or that, although the engine can be started, the ignition current circuit is interrupted when it is attempted to engage a gear and to close the clutch. This known drive-away blocking device has the disadvantage that the distance sensing device, that is, the actuating pin, may jam as a result of dirt accumulation. When the side support is swivelled up into the inoperative position, the actuating pin is restrictedly guided into its closed position. When, at a later point in time, the side support is swivelled downward, the actuating pin remains in the closed position because of the increased friction due to the dirt accumulation for example, in which a starting and driving-way of the motorcycle is possible. The drive-away blocking device is therefore ineffective.
For increasing the operational reliability, it is also known to connect, in the case of a drive-away blocking device of the above-described construction, the actuating pin by way of a tension spring with the control component fastened on the side support. This spring permits, on the one hand, the compensation of tolerances, so that the path of the control component can be larger than the path of the actuating pin. On the other hand, when the side support is swivelled into the operative position, a force is exercised by the tension spring upon the actuating pin in order to move this actuating pin into the position for opening the electric circuit. However, even this improved drive-away blocking device is still unsatisfactory with respect to a protection against faulty operations. When the friction of the actuating pin in the switch housing, as a result of dirt accumulations or corrosion, exceeds the force of the spring, instead of the linear movement of the actuating pin, only a rotation of the tension spring will occur. The drive-away blocking device will therefore be ineffective.
It is an object of the invention to improve the drive-away blocking device of the above-mentioned type with respect to its operational reliability.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by a drive-away blocking device wherein the control component is connected with the distance sensing device of the sensor by way of a restricted guidance. As a result of this restricted guidance, it is ensured that the distance sensing device is reliably moved from one end position to the other when the side support is swivelled downward into the operative position. As a result, it can be reliably prevented that the driver starts to move the motor vehicle as long as the side support is not in the upward-swivelled inoperative position.
The basic idea of the invention can be implemented in that the sensor is swivellably connected with the vehicle and in that the distance sensing device of the sensor is connected with the control component of the side support in an articulated manner.
However, a different kinematic embodiment is also possible which consists of rigidly fastening the sensor to the vehicle and of coupling the distance sensing device of the sensor with a control cam of the control component. In this case, the distance sensing device preferably has a pin at the free end, the pin is guided in a control slot of the control component.
In all above-mentioned embodiments of the invention, the sensor can be constructed as a linear switch which is placed in the electric circuit for engine management. Such a linear switch is a standard component which is commercially available at reasonable cost.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.